1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flush assembly, and more particularly to an automatic flush sensing assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a toilet tank is connected to a toilet bowl, and a user can use a handle to control a plug between the toilet tank and the toilet bowl via a control rod which allows the water stored in the toilet tank to flow into toilet bowl. However, the handle is easily covered with germs or bacteria, especially in public restroom, which can be very unsanitary. Furthermore, current automatic flush sensing toilets are sold as one unit, therefore, it is expensive to provide a more hygiene environment.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an automatic flush sensing assembly that can be installed onto the existing toilet which is to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.